


Habits

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Habits, Happy, Headcanon, M/M, Mention of sex, dorian is cute, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferron Lavellan and Dorian start dating, bringing in all their quirks and habits and the little things that can only be revealed through their blossoming relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Ferron and Dorian, and I just decided to write something that I think is an important part of growing relationships. They both have their habits and quirks (partially from my observations of Dorian and partial headcanon) that they are going to have to deal with. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! <3

**i. Eating**

"Are you going to eat that, Dorian?" Ferron asked curiously as he glanced down at the Mage's plate before he looked back at Dorian. Their plates were completely different. Ferron had mashed all his food together, savoring the mixed flavors and all it's different textures. Dorian, however, put all his food in little, even piles that he didn't finish. It could be because he was used to having a surplus of food and Ferron grew up knowing that if you didn't hunt - you didn't eat.

Dorian raised an eyebrow before he eyed Ferron's messy crumbs that were left on his plate. " _No_?" He didn't know why Ferron was suddenly concerned with what was on his plate. He placed his fork on the table and leaned back in his chair. Ferron nodded and began to mix the piles. Dorian furrowed his brows as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What _are_ you doing?"

Ferron halted his movements and his eyes peered up to Dorian, "I thought you said you didn't want this?" He looked confused.

"I don't want it - just what you're doing - it's strange." Dorian watched as Ferron just shrugged and continued to mash and mix his food. He pulled the plate near him using the teeth of the fork. He put a fork full in his mouth as Dorian tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in curiosity and disbelief.

Ferron shrugged and swallowed his food, "I think it's odd that you put your food in little piles," he filled another fork full before he glanced up at Dorian. He muttered around another bite, "I also think it's cute."

Dorian smiled.

 

**ii. Traveling**

 "What do you have in here, Dorian? It's heavier than sin." Ferron said as he tried to lift Dorian's pack. He could pick it up, but the almost overflowing bag gave him trouble.

Dorian shrugged as he tidied up the interior of the tent. "I packed what was necessary." He crawled out of the tent and rose to meet Ferron. He kissed his forehead before he slid his pack from Ferron's arm and slung it easily over his shoulders.

Ferron laughed, "You packed everything but the bed!" Sera snickered behind them. Dorian gave a mock expression of hurt before Cassandra suggested they move out.

A few hours later, they were trudging through the Mire when Ferron began to shiver. He avoided the water at all costs, not wanting to disturb the dead or incite his fear of drowning. His mood was souring as he pulled his clothing tighter to his body. He started muttering something about the marsh and how useless it is.

Dorian approached him as he dug into his bag. He pulled out a dark grey coat, "Take this - before you hurt the Mire's feelings." Ferron turned to him as Dorian handed him the coat. Ferron put it on slowly, looking at him somewhat apologetically for his earlier comments. Dorian just smiled, "There are advantages to packing too much, Inquisitor."

 

**iii. Mutual Domesticity**

 "How can you find anything in this mess?" Dorian snapped as he picked up one of Ferron's shirts and shook it out. When it revealed nothing, he tossed the shirt onto the bed. He used his foot to search through piles of clothing, reports, bits of armor, and some spare blankets that Ferron had kicked off the bed. It was a large room, but Ferron managed to make it feel cramped.

"It's easy, Dorian. Everything is exactly where I put it." Ferron was sitting on the couch, watching Dorian with slight amusement. "For example, here are the small clothes you left yesterday." He smirked as he held up a pair of red underwear that were originally draped over the couch.

Dorian's lips pushed into a thin line as he tried to stifle a smile. "I told you, sex is distracting, and yesterday was no different." He teased as he snatched them from Ferron. He tucked them in his pocket before he went back to searching.

"What are you even looking for?" Ferron inquired as he stood from the couch.

The Tevinter Mage sighed, "I lost the book you drew in. The one that slandered the Imperium. I despise the content, but the drawing was lovely."

“ _Oh_ ," Ferron moved across the room to his dresser, easily maneuvering around the mess like he had a thousand times. He dug around in the drawer and pulled out a faded leather book with gold fonting. “This one?”

“Where did you find it? Actually, _how_ did you find it?" Dorian asked, slightly amazed. He took the book from Ferron and flipped to the last page, checking if the drawing was still there.

Ferron kissed his cheek before he wrapped his arms around the side of Dorian. "I can find everything in this 'mess' and when I saw your book, I knew it didn't belong there. I put it away for safe keeping."

"Well thank the Maker for ordered chaos."

 

**iv. Affection**

 "Maker _Ferron_ , we have an audience." Dorian whispered with a gentle smile, he was light headed and breathless.

Ferron smirked lightly, “Good, so long as they don't stare at _you_ too long. I don't like competition." He chuckled before he kissed the sharp upturn of Dorian's smile.

Dorian captured his lips and wrapped his arms around the curve in Ferron's back. He pulled him tight against his chest before he tilted them so Ferron was bent backwards. Dorian kissed him with a heated passion, returning the same amount of ferocity that Ferron delivered not two minutes ago.

When he pulled away, the elf gasped, his eyes were slightly glazed over. Oh how badly he wished they were alone. “What about our audience?" He reminded Dorian, who shrugged as he straightened Ferron.

“Now I wish it was just us, so I could have you to myself. You're just so tempting, Inquisitor. Those kisses after anything exciting leaves the whole party blushing."

Ferron laughed as he entwined their hands and pulled apart their chests. “I can't help it, I just have to remind myself that you are there." He ambled along a small path through the Emerald Graves, one that was demon free and breathtaking. It was smack in the middle of camp, but the Inquisitor was determined to take a moment to breath.

“Is that why you are always touching me? Afraid I'll vanish while you're busy saving the world?" He playfully bumped Ferron's shoulder as he gazed at him.

The elf blinked slowly before he looked up and into the distance. His foot kicked at a medium sized rock that was in the middle of the path. “Well, no, not exactly - but I am aware of all your little signals and signs by now."

Dorian raised a curious eyebrow, “What _ever_ do you mean?"

Ferron didn't hesitate, but his tone was light, “I notice all the inviting stares verses the protective or nervous glances. I know that when you bite your thumb it means you are getting hungry. I also know that when you press your lips together and casually stretch your back without much movement you are tired . . . And most of all, I know that when you clench your jaw and do that content little upturn with the corner of your mouth that you are either fantasizing or you are wanting my attention - specifically mine if you fondle your amulet."

Dorian was slightly surprised at how attentive Ferron was. He stopped them and began to return the observations, "Well, I know when you are concentrating on something, the tip of your tongue sticks out. I know that when you are really tired, you start to itch and you become ornery. When you are embarrassed, the tips of your ears get red. I know whenever you want attention because you gaze at me and you bite your lip. You stare at my lips when you want a kiss, and when you want more - well - you put your hand on the small of my back and gently curl your fingers into the fabric of my shirt. I have to say, you surprised me with how affectionate you are when you travel. Holding hands, kissing, hugging, little brushes of your lips and fingers against my skin . . ."

Ferron had closed the space between them. His lips were a whisper away from Dorian's. His breath wavered as he glanced down to the space before he gazed into Ferron's keen eyes. Ferron had his hand on the curve of Dorian's back, "Yeah?" He purred in a low whisper.

" _Yeah_ . . ." Dorian gasped. The word was lost as Ferron captured his lips.

 

**v. Sleeping**

Ferron stumbled through the darkness, trying in vain to maneuver his clutter. After tripping for what felt like the hundredth time, Ferron manifested a bright, white light of a wisp. It hovered in air, following him while he shed his cloths and stepped easily around the mess.

He paused in his tracks when he heard a frustrated groan come from Dorian - who was once dead asleep on his bed. Dorian was a light sleeper, and he was easily agitated when woken up. “What are you doing, Ferron?" He spoke groggily as he slowly sat up. He rubbed his eye before squinting into the blinding light that illuminated the room.

Ferron kicked off his pants as he flopped down on the empty space in the mattress. He yawned loudly before turning on his side obnoxiously, shaking the bed. "Cullen said my training was scaring the recruits. I don't know why people are so afraid of fire." He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Dorian, whose back was facing him.

Dorian yawned wearily, "Maybe it's because fire burns things." He squinted out the large window, still seeing it was pitch black outside. "Why are you training at midnight?" He inquired slowly, snuggling back into his pillow and adjusting the blankets to cover himself and Ferron.

Ferron chuckled as he kissed the back of Dorian's neck. His lips feathered over Dorian's hairline as his fingers brushed over his chest. "I wasn't tired, Dorian. Training help me burn energy . . . sweaty, _hot_ energy." His voice dropped to a seductive growl. His teeth nibbled on the outer shell of Dorian's ear.

"I'm sorry, Ferron . . ." Dorian whispered as he turned to look at the excited elf. “I'm tired . . . but in the morning, I _promise_ to wake you up the best way I know how." He kissed Ferron's chin before his eyes lulled shut.

Ferron frowned, but he understood. He kissed Dorian's cheek, "Alright, sleep good Dorian." He smiled gently and rolled to his other side. He snuggled into the mattress, pulling the blankets onto his body and away from Dorian.

“Ferron . . ." Dorian muttered as he reached behind him for the covers. Ferron wiggled closer as he chuckled a sorry. He had always been a blanket hog. To get comfortable, Ferron curled his hands against the fabric and stuffed the sheets between his fingers. The whole night he tossed and turned, pulling the blankets away from Dorian. Ferron was having nightmares like usual, and he didn't calm down until Dorian pulled him against his chest and held him for the rest of the night.

“Rise and shine, Inquisitor!" Dorian chirped as he yanked the curtains open. He had woken up early like usual, having a full night of sleep except for the small interruption from Ferron. While Ferron shifted slowly against the mattress, Dorian picked up some clothes and tidied up.

“You broke your promise . . ." Ferron grumbled as he pulled Dorian's pillow and placed it over his face. The light was blinding and unwelcomed. Dorian was a morning person and Ferron despised mornings. He always felt tired and grouchy; the same way Dorian was when woken up at night.

Dorian chuckled as he crawled back into bed, “I was _just_ going to fix that."

 

**vi. Marking**

"What is that on your neck, Inquisitor? Are you injured?" Cassandra inquired as she curled her fingers around the back of his collar. She pulled it down and moved it to see the side of his neck. He had red puckered scratches down the back of his neck and on the curve, he had what looked like a red circular mark.

Ferron ducked out of her grasp and shrugged her fingers away. His hand covered the mark before adjusting his collar. "It's nothing, Cassandra." A light blush rose to his cheeks as he tried to look busy with the report in his hands.

The other advisers looked at them questioningly, curious with what was transpiring. Cassandra raised an eyebrow as a determined look crossed onto her face. "If you are injured, we need to treat it immediately. You need to be in top shape for the Peace Talks. Orlesians are like mutts, they can smell weakness with their eyes."

Ferron lifted his eyes slightly before he put the report on the table and signed off on it with his messy left-handed scrawl. He reached for another report as his skin burned hot. He could feel their eyes on him. "It's _really_ nothing, Seeker. Don't concern yourself." He spoke vaguely, trying not to let anything on - but it was too late.

Leliana smirked gently, recognizing the mark from her time with the Warden after she and a certain assassin became involved. Zevran would have them more often than the Warden, but the occasional time she received them - they were never hidden. "How are you and Dorian doing, Inquisitor?" The spymaster pressed oh-so-innocently. She slid a report over to Cullen as her eyes peered over to Ferron.

The blush on his cheek deepened as he gently rubbed the spot on his neck. Cassandra blinked before her eyes widened. She tried to hide a smile as she looked back to the map on the table. "Ah, I see. I'm glad you are enjoying each other."

Cullen snickered behind his paper.

 

**vii. Sex**

“It's something all elves do," Ferron shrugged as he watched Dorian move a piece over the chess board.

Dorian finished his move and leaned forward, “ _Really_?" He asked with fascination in his voice. Ferron began his next move as Dorian spoke again, "So all the growling, scratching and biting is because you’re an elf?"

Ferron pressed his lips together, he was more focused on the game than the question, "Well . . . no, not entirely. I've never done it with another elf - or anyone but you - I've heard stories though. Elves are animalistic - we snarl and growl when threatened but I don't feel threatened by you." He guessed, "Maybe I'm the only elf in Thedas who does - how can we tell?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow before he countered Ferron's move and took one if his pieces off the board. "Alright, here is another one - did you see yourself with a man? I'm not familiar with how relationships work with the Dalish." He watched blush rise in Ferron's cheeks before he made his next move on the board.

“Casual sex wasn't really an option - most of my options were people I grew up with...and no one really liked me. That didn't stop my mother from urging me to court my best friend, Juliet. She was the only one who was ever nice to me... We kissed a few times, but nothing really happened. I just asumes that was how it was supposed to feel. Relationships with men seemed to be out of the question, I guess.” He paused for a brief moment, “Did you always know?”

Dorian nodded slowly, understanding but not quite relating, “my parents didn't find out about my 'experiements' with boys until I was 16. In the Circle, it wasn't uncommon for us boys to delve into the forbidden - I just acquired a natural liking to it, something that couldn't be said for the other boys. I didn't even realize it was wrong until I got a scolding about it from my teacher and father. I thought it was a natural thing until I was proven wrong. That didnt stop me, however.”

Ferron looked at Dorian with sympathy and, in a flash, feelings of love seemed to flutter over his gaze. When Dorian's eyes met his, that feeling disappeared and his eyes snapped back to the board. There was a small moment of silent concentration between them before Dorian spoke again, curiosity and hesitancy in his voice, “If you were use to the traditional roles of male and female, did it surprise you when you found out you preferred to be on the receiving end?”

Ferron pursed his lips in thought before answeing, “When we started, I had no idea what role I was going to take. I mean, in life - I never liked being in charge . . .” he felt like he was ignorant on the topic, so he moved it back to Dorian, “what about you?" He glanced slyly up at Dorian, observing the way the corner of his mouth titled upwards. Ferron leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee.

"I've played both roles, and I enjoy both. I suppose it depends on who is more dominant and who is willing to give up control. I know you enjoy being dominated, and there is no shame in that . . ” He examined the board once more before reverting back to their previous topic, “as for biting and scratching . . . it's another way to relieve tension. That's all sex is, really." Dorian shrugged as he took another piece of Ferron's from the board.

Ferron raised an eyebrow, "Now you sound like Bull. You've never made love before? _Ever_?" He sounded surprised and curious. His mind was completely removed from the game, and Dorian was beginning to lose interest as well.

"I told you already, where I'm from - it's accepted as a form of pleasure . . . something that one indulges in for fun or to pass the time. It's not that I didn't want more . . . but it was too _taboo_ to ask for more. I never got emotionally tangled up with anyone . . ." His eyes locked on Ferron's gaze, "until now."

Ferron blushed as he dropped his gaze. He distracted himself with a careless maneuver of a pawn. Dorian watched him with a satisfied smirk. The tip of Ferron's ears were red. Once he played his piece, he glanced up at Dorian before standing from his chair. "So you have experience with a . . . variety of men."

He leaned back in his chair and watched Ferron with curious eyes, "You could say that . . ."

"So tell me - as you may have noticed - I am rather vocal." Ferron pushed the chess pieces across the board, clearing a spot for him to sit directly in front of Dorian.

"Yes, I've noticed. I've also noticed you try to hide it." He leaned forward in his chair with a suggestive look in his light grey eyes.

"Well, I wasn’t sure if you found it . . . _enticing_." He placed his hand on Dorian's knee, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Dorian gave a low chuckle as he stood. He slid between Ferron's legs, closing the space between them. Ferron flashed a deviant smile. "Care to refresh my memory?" He spoke in a velvety growl as Ferron pulled him inwards and captured his lips with a sultry kiss.

 

**viii. Sentiment**

"For making such a fuss over that amulet, you sure do wear it a lot." Ferron teased as he traced his fingertips over the gold serpents. He kissed Dorian's chin before he snuggled into his chest.

Dorian kissed Ferron's forehead as he chuckled gently. "It has sentiment, specifically tied back to you." His fingers grazed over Ferron's bare skin that was covered in a thin layer if sweat. "Don't think I haven't noticed the velveteen scarf you added to your armor. You know how much I love that fabric."

Ferron smiled happily, "That may have been why I added it." He lifted his head to look back in Dorian's eyes. "It's the same one I had you wear around your wrist for a few weeks. You know how much I like to hold fabric when I am sleeping, and it smells like you. It's just like having a mini Dorian on my neck."

The mage smiled tenderly, "You’re my favorite person - you know that, right?"


End file.
